Confessions
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: This fic doesn't have 'creatures', they only have gijinkas. Kirby, the shy boy, had finally confessed to Jigglypuff. The two then spends a moment together. Rated MA. Only for 18 .


**Note that in this fic, '_creatures_' don't exist. They are now _gijinkas_, so that this fic actually exists.**

* * *

"Jigglypuff, I- um..." a cute yet shy voice started. It had came from a kid-sized boy with pink hair, wearing a pink shirt with short sleeves with a yellow star on the stomach. The star represented the Planet Popstar, the planet that this boy, Kirby, had come from. He was wearing red slippers and brown jeans, and was blushing faintly as he fiddled with his fingers, crossing his legs and kicking the ground. His eyes were aqua blue.

The girl in front of him, with also pink hair but with two curls on each side, turned around. She had aqua blue eyes like Kirby, and on her head were two pink-skinned cat-like ears. Wearing a pink shirt like him, with a symbol of a ball with the top-half red and the bottom-half white, it was clearly different from Kirby's symbol, not to mention the white circle on the middle of it. On her bottom-half, she was wearing a pink skirt with pictures of chibi-gijinka cats all around it She was holding a mike and was walking through the hallways when Kirby had talked to her just now. At the sight of him, she gave an oddly cute smile as she asked him, "What is it, Kirby?"

Blushing even harder, he turned his head away as he fidgeted with his fingers more nervously. "W-Well... I- I was thinking, if you could come with me for, well, a while... I- I have something to show you..." he said shyly, staggering at many parts. He expected Jigglypuff to say 'no' or something like, 'I'm sorry, but I'm busy!' But when he opened one of his eyes to see Jigglypuff giggling at him, he felt himself a bit surprised. Embarrassed and confused, he wondered why she was laughing.

"Of course, Kirby. But if this isn't good, then I'll sing you to sleep!" she joked, chuckling to herself. She barely noticed Kirby's face turning redder and redder while she said that, as the pink boy had turned his head away and started walking. Following with curious, she hummed a lovely tune and held Kirby's hand, causing many people to squeal at the cute sight.

Reaching their destination, Kirby opened the door and let his crush entered first.

"Aww, thanks Kirby!" Jigglypuff thanked, kissing him on the cheek. Blushing, he quickly closed the door and locked it.

As the girl looked around the room, she noted that it was very clean unlike some other people. She jumped onto Kirby's bed, letting Kirby sit besides her and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, Kirby! What did you want to show me?" she asked.

Kirby hesitated for a moment, but reached out under his bed to pull out what seemed to be a present box. Handing it over to Jigglypuff shyly, who squealed in excitement, he received another kiss to the cheek and a hug. The pink-haired boy felt happy to have made Jigglypuff happy, and smiled this time.

Ripping away the ribbons and opening the box with excitement, his crush squealed as she took out a brand new microphone from the present box. "Thank you, Kirby! I love this type of microphone! How'd you know I wanted it? It's a brand new one, you know." she exclaimed, giving all sorts of compliment. But once she saw Kirby staring at her with a smile, she couldn't help but ask him if he was okay. "Umm... Kirby? Are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Oh, y-yeah, of course I'm okay! Heh-heh..." was the reply she got. Feeling unsatisfied, she knew there was more to it. "Hey, come on! Tell me, Kirby! I promise I won't tell anyone else, I swear!" she nudged him, giving a smirk as if he was hiding a dirty secret from her.

"O-Okay, okay!" the boy shouted, literally giving up. He sighed, and started talking. "Jigs, when I was in the original Smash Bros. Tournament, I felt lonely. Surrounded. By strangers I don't even know. I had to fight them for 'fun', but I didn't enjoy them all. There was no one to cheer me up, like Meta Knight or King Dedede, who was actually fun to annoy." he paused. Taking another deep breath, he continued. "But when you joined the original Tournament as one of the extra add-on characters, I felt as if I had saw a goddess. You were- well, how do I say this... _beautiful_. It was as if it was destiny that we had met each other. I thought that you could be a nice friend to cheer me up, which you did! But as time passed by, Jigs... I- I began to develop some feelings for you." he paused.

Jigglypuff was blushing, having just known that Kirby had... had... well, 'like-like' her.

"I had grown to more than just like you, Jigs. I promised myself to make you happy, to provide you whatever you want. I- I just couldn't stop thinking about you every night, you know... I even dream about you! You were truly the most beautiful person I've ever met... more beautiful than Pit's goddess Palutena!" he finished. Both were blushing now, looking away from each other. "Jigs... I just want to say that, even if you don't love me and just like me as a friend, I..." he started. Jigglypuff knew what was going to come next; she had learned it from watching many romance movies. (Yes, she loved Romance Movies and music).

"_I love you!_" Kirby blurted out, turning his head away in embarrassment. While he thought that Jigglypuff would definitely reject her, the girl was thinking about her life. She had to admit, though, that she had developed a liking to Kirby a long time ago when she met him; Kirby was funny, kind, cute, but gluttonous. But that really didn't matter to her, because she had admire him as a crush to her life. If she hadn't ever met Kirby, then her life would've been different, she thought. Making up her mind, she decided that it was time to confess her feelings. "... Kirby?" she asked softly, politely.

"Wh-What is it..." Kirby asked, turning his head around; he had been crying a bit, fearing if Jigglypuff would hate him or disgust him. When he looked at Jigglypuff, though all he met was the view of her face with her eyes closed, and the feeling the touch of her lips pressed against his mouth. As her pink hair glowed brilliantly with the light through the curtains, her cat ears wiggled as Kirby found himself enjoying their time together. Pressing his lips tighter with hers, they wrapped their arms together as they sucked each other's mouths. Releasing their faces, they took a glance at each other's faces;

Love.

It was then they both saw their feelings for each other. Smirking at their faces, Kirby pushed Jigglypuff down onto his bed and pushed his lips against her soft, tender lips again. They rubbed their dressed bodies against each other, legs grinding with one another. As the love-filled boy put his arms around his crush, the girl cupped her hands around his cheeks and pulled him in tighter. She slithered her tongue to Kirby's lips, currently sucked into her mouth, and licked them wet. Allowing her to enter his mouth, Kirby sucked her tongue into his mouth and started playing with it. They exchanged their saliva tenderly and slowly, sucking them out of each's side to claim them. The two played for a while, fighting for dominance with their tongues and trying to taste and feel the soft delicious feeling of their own tongues, blushing every moment they spend their private moment together, and both started rubbing their hands on everywhere of each other; rubbing their cheeks, their stomachs, their back, their forehead. Separating apart, both could see that they wanted the same thing; to pledge their love to one another._  
_

Unbuttoning the two small buttons near Kirby's neck on his shirt, Jigglypuff noted to herself that he was very normal; no muscular stuff or pail thin and skinny stuff. Just normal. Lifting her hands up, Kirby raised her shirt to take them out for her; the skin on her body was perfect, her breasts curving smoothly like a goddess. Blushing heavily, Kirby hesitated a bit but Jigglypuff, also blushing, smiled and told him that she wanted him to do it.

Leaning closer to them, Kirby began licking the nipples of her breast, spinning his tongue round and round around her nipples. After hearing her moan, he knew he had pleasured Jigglypuff and stopped licking them, instead starting to suck her right nipple. His hand went over to Jigglypuff's left nipple and fiddled with it, playing with them and giving them a 'massage' of love and passion.

Moaning even more out of pleasure now, Jigglypuff's hair was all messed up now and she looked like she already had sex. "M-More, Kirby! Suck more out of me, please!" she begged, Kirby fulfilling her wishes. As soon as the right nipple turned solid hard and erected, Kirby switched to the left one, sucking anything possible out of them and fiddled with her right nipple. His tongue was licking her nipples intensively, so saliva was spilled and covered her whole naked upper-half body. The boy rubbed his remaining non-busy hand over to the area where he spilled his own saliva, rubbing them to her stomach and all over her body, making her even more happy. And Kirby really had to admit; Jigglypuff was so heavenly, he could describe her as a delicious treat of goddesses now.

Stopping their sucking session, Jigglypuff pushed Kirby down and began nipping on his neck, licking here and there. Her hands, meanwhile, went over to his brown shorts and started removing them, touching every exposed skin the moment they fell off.

Kirby helped by using his feet to kick away his pants, and when he did so, he threw them away near his door with his legs and started using his feet to remove Jigglypuff's skirt, also kicking them away. When their mouths escaped the wrath of each other's romantic obsession, they both removed their underwear/panties, grabbed them and threw them away.

Switching positions, they were now in the 69 styled position, with Jigglypuff on top of Kirby and looking down at his manhood; it was small, since he was a child, but she could clearly see that it was becoming erected. On the other hand, Kirby can see that Jigglypuff was totally wet from the pleasure that he had given her. Proud of himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed it down, bringing her clit closer to his face. Inserting his fingers slowly into it, he began thrusting his two fingers back and forth in it, causing Jigglypuff to scream aloud with pleasure. Almost unable to take the pain along with the pleasure, she thought to herself, _I- I won't lose that easily!_ and began sucking on her lover's manhood vigorously.

Covering it with her own saliva, she teased it and rounded her tongue around it to tickle his penis and tease him,, while she felt the pleasure.

Kirby was also pleasured by her sucking on his manhood, and had just removed his fingers out, much to Jigglypuff's disappointment. She was about to tell him not to fear he would hurt her, for she thought that was what Kirby was thinking, when she felt the tip of Kirby's tongue on her sensitive part and screamed again. Both blushing heavily, they continued their activity as pleasure flowed through their minds, only wanting each other and nothing else.

Unable to take it anymore, they both screamed as they were going to cum. "J-Jigs, I'm about to-!"

"M-Me too, Kirby!"

As they kept yelling each other's name, they finally spewed their liquids with each other, having just climaxed at their faces.

As Kirby licked away the sweet nectar Jigglypuff had just given, Jigglypuff made sure none go to waste and did the same. Deciding to go serious, they both faced each other and allowed Kirby to be on top. "... Jigs, a-are you ready for this?" the boy asked her, not wanting to rush things on their 'first time'. Jigglypuff nodded telling him, "Kirby... I- I want you inside me now... I need you! So please take me!" she begged.

Giving up, Kirby decided to penetrate her slowly. Pushing the tip of his erected penis inside her, the girl moaned with pleasure and was loving every moment he stayed inside her. Thrusting his erection slowly up and down, his crush moaned even louder. "Faster, Kirby! FASTER!" she demanded, Kirby increasing his pace. As they both sweated on each other, they hugged each other tightly to make sure they don't go too far apart though they were already close. Crashing their bodies on each other, they kept their lovely moments a memory precious to them.

Suddenly, Kirby screamed like the last time, "J-Jigs! I'm... I'm-!"

"J-Just release them, Kirby! I need it!" Jigglypuff interrupted, really wanting Kirby.

As they screamed each other's name repeatedly, their liquids were released into each other the same time they climaxed with each other. Making sure that their cum doesn't go to waste, they rubbed all of them into Jigglypuff's clit. While their spasms died down, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Oh, Kirby... you're so warm inside me... I can feel them moving through me now..." the now-naked cute girl commented. Kissing Kirby again, they slipped their tongues around each other's to feel their softness, rubbing pleasure into each other.

"You're so sweet, you know... I could eat you whole!" Kirby joked, earning a giggle and a soft hit on the head.

"Ahh... I love you, Kirby." his lover told him.

"... I love you too, Jigs." Kirby replied.

Then both slept in each other's arms peacefully.


End file.
